


Nothing I Wouldn't Do for You

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cute Eren Yeager, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Sad, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, kuchel has cancer, levi x eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: When Levi finds out that his Mother has terminal cancer, he becomes a sad mess. The only thing he wants is for her to be able to see him and Eren get married even though their date is set for next year. What will Eren do?





	Nothing I Wouldn't Do for You

Levis eyes widened, gripping the phone in his hand tighter until his knuckles turned white as the device was still pressed against his ear. Eren frowned in concern, reaching over to gently brush his fingers over his hard knuckes, silently telling him to ease his grip before he crushed his phone in his hand.

"Levi?... Honey, are you okay?..." Came a weak sounding voice from the other line

Levi felt time go incredibly slower after he had received the bad news, feeling his chest ache painfully as his Mothers voice rang in his ear, slowly bringing him back into harsh reality. His life has never been an easy one, but this was just unfair... He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked a bit, his steel eyes starting to sting. Eren found himself only worrying more, he'd never seen him like this before. He moved closer to him on the couch and wrapped an arm around his waist, squeezing him reassuringly.

"I... I'm fine..." He paused, his mind going a million miles a minute "So is there... Is there really nothing they can do?..." He mentally kicked himself upon hearing his voice waver when he spoke

"No, they've tried everything... I'm afraid it's terminal..." She sighed sadly

"But there still has to be something they can do, something they can still try, Mother... They can't just... Just... Give up on you..."

Eren felt Levi start to shake, only making him hold him tighter in reassurance. He didn't know what was happening but he wanted to be right there in whatever Hell he was in with him.

"Sweetheart, they haven't just given up on me..." Kuchel spoke softly "They're trying everything they can, I'm still on my treatments until..." She trailed off

"Until... Y-Yeah..." Levi blinked and felt a tear run down his face, quickly wiping it away with the back of his other hand

"It's late, you should get some rest..."

Levi huffed a sad breath of a laugh "I should be saying that to you..."

"Will I see you and Eren tomorrow?..."

"Of course you will..."

"Alright..." There was a small smile in her voice "I'll see you boys then, goodnight Sweetheart, I love you so much, Eren too..."

"Goodnight, Mother... I- We love you too..."

It only took Levi a second after the call ended before he broke down, holding his head in his hands as he cried hard. Eren was quick to wrap his arms tighter around him and he swore he could feel his own heart break too. He stayed quiet, letting him cry it out. He looked at him with eyes filled with love and concern when he had calmed down, gently taking his face into his hands and rubbing his thumbs under his eyes to wipe away the tears from his now bloodshot eyes.

"It's okay, you're okay..." He spoke softly

Levi frowned, his face of current utter distress likely something Eren won't soon forget "It's not okay... Moms dying and there's no way to stop it, there isn't anything else they can do for her... It's terminal now too, so there's only a matter of time before..." Levi clenched his jaw again, tears starting to form and fall again when he repeated her words to him

Erens eyes widened, frowning more at the news as he felt his own eyes sting a bit "Levi, I'm so sorry, come here..." He wrapped him up in his arms, holding him closer and soothingly rubbing his back when he felt his shirt dampen with the other males tears. Kuchel had been like Erens Mother as well as Levis, they had a great closeness and got on well together right away when Levi started dating him. After the death of his own Mother, Eren was glad that Kuchel was there. They were like family, and they were close to being official family due to their wedding slowly but surely coming up in the next year.

"Let's go to bed, okay?..." Eren mumbled softly into Levis shoulder

Levi could only barley nod, holding onto him tightly as they stood. Eren wrapped his arm around his waist securely as they went upstairs to their bedroom. Levi felt suddenly hollow as he laid down, not even bothering to undress.

"Levi, you'll be uncomfortable sleeping in your clothes..." Eren frowned

He simply shrugged as he kept his gaze focused on the ceiling above them, Eren sighed softly and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his forehead "Hang on, I'll be back in a minute."

With the small nod his Love gave him in response, Eren left the room and went downstairs. Levi crossed his arms over his eyes and sighed heavily, a weight heavy on his chest. Just when he thought he was about to start breaking down again as the minutes seemed to drag by painfully slow, the strong smell of black tea invaded his senses. He moved his arm slightly, still covering an eye as he took a peak only to see Eren with a soft smile on his face and a cup of tea in each hand. Levi felt a warmth in his chest and a small smile tug at his lips, there really was nothing he wouldn't do to make him happy when he was at his lowest, even the smallest gesture made him fall harder in love with the male in front of him. Levi sat up slightly, taking the mug Eren handed him as he went to sit beside him on his end of the bed. He hid his slightly wider smile more behind the rim of the cup as he went to take a sip, of course Eren would put his favourite tea in his favourite mug.

They sat in comfortable silence as they drank their hot drinks, Levi sighed in ever-growing content, of course things were still bad right now- And the outcome of this situation was going to be anything but positive- but Eren somehow was always capable of holding him together, even in the darkest of times. When they were finished, they placed their empty mugs on their bedside tables and Eren pulled Levi closer to him so that he could lay his head on his chest.

"How long do you think she has before?..." He mumbled quietly into Erens chest.

"Levi, don't think about that right now..." He frowned as he gently rubbed his back

"Easier said than done..."

"I know..." Eren sighed softly "Just, get some rest, okay? Let's get you comfortable first..." He sat up a bit with him and gently pulled his shirt over his head, removing his trousers afterwards since the pair usually just slept in their boxers anyway.

"Thanks..."

"Of course." He smiled slightly as he leaned in and kissed his cheek, undressing himself afterwards and folding their clothes, knowing Levi would say something if he didn't

"How do you do it so easily?..."

"Do what?..."

"You know what... The way you just act so held together... It would take me everything I had right now to stay calm if you weren't here... There isn't even anything I can do for her..."

"I could ask you the same thing, don't you remember when my Mom died? I was in pieces... But you were the strong one that held me together..." He looked down, smiling sadly

"Eren, I'm sorry... I didn't mean for that to come up..."

Eren shook his head, a small smile on his face "It's fine... I mean, I miss her, but I'd be nothing without you by my side... Why do you think I said yes? We hold each other together..." A glint appeared in those brilliant teal eyes of his as he reached and took his hand in his, a silver ring wrapped perfectly around his ring finger.

Levi glanced at the shiny object and smiled a little fondly, he could still remember when he bought it and was worried over it being too basic or not the right value, he was even worried about how Eren would respond. He remembered Erens face when he finally got the nerve to pop the question at the right moment, from the tears in his eyes to flush in his cheeks and the large grin on his lips when he said yes to marrying him and Levi was sure that was going to be the second best day of his life.

"You're perfect, you know that right?..." Levi hummed softly

Eren smiled and shook his head a bit "You're more perfect..." He brought Levis hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle lovingly.

. . .

Their visit to Kuchel the next day was a hard one, she still had some time left, but knowing it was slowly but surely running out is what killed Levi.

"Did you get enough rest last night, Sweetheart?..." She asked

"Sort of..."

She sighed softly and shook her head, looking to Eren for a reassuring answer

"I made sure he slept okay, I made us some tea and got him comfy in bed."

Kuchel smiled warmly and nodded "Thank you, Eren."

"You shouldn't worry about me, you should worry more about you..." Levi placed his hand over her pale one, only for her to place her to place her other ontop of his and squeeze in reassurance.

"I'm okay, Levi..."

"Don't lie to me, Mother..."

She sighed softly "There's plenty of things to look forward to, like the wedding... You said it was next year, Dear?"

"Yeah..." He frowned slightly

"Don't make such a face, it's a good thing. I was telling you for years that it was the best thing for the both of you, you're both so sweet together. You're good for one another." She smiled to him as well as Eren "I'm so glad you found eachother..." She held his hand a little tighter

"But I... I want you to be there for it..." His voice wavered

She frowned "I will be..."

"Mother..."

"Levi, do you want some tea?..." Eren asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah... If you don't mind..."

"I never do." He kissed his cheek sweetly before getting up and leaving the room to Kuchel and Levi

When he got back, he smiled slightly at the sight of Levi resting his head on Kuchels hand, her other running gently through Levis obsidian hair, his eyes closed but opening at the sound of his return

"Hey, here's your tea." He took his previous seat beside him "I got you some too, Kuchel."

She smiled warmly, taking hers from him "Thank you, Dear."

Levi leaned up and kissed his cheek as a thank you as he took his own "What about you?"

"I'm okay." He assured

The rest of the visit went by with smooth conversation and comfortable silence, the atmosphere both heavy and comforting at the same time. They went to take their leave after saying goodbye, Eren leaving first to give Levi and his Mother some alone time for a moment to say their own goodbye.

Eren took Levis hand in his when he quietly closed the door behind himself, interlocking their fingers together as they started to walk. Levi looked drained, tired maybe even. Eren frowned slightly in concern, knowing with every visit they made to his Mother, that a little part of him will fade a little just as she was. Eren offered a small sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

By the time they got home, it was around dinner time. Levi sighed as they took off their jackets and shoes, sitting down on the couch and laying his head back with closed tired eyes. Eren leaned in and kissed him once upside-down before he kissed the tip of his nose and his forehead, smiling slightly at the light blush that spread across his cheeks.  
"Do I really look that miserable, Eren?..." He opened his eyes, glancing up at him hovering over him

"Mm, I don't need an excuse to kiss my Fiancé now, do I?" He teased slightly, smiling a little more as his blush darkened the littlest bit from the title he used

"I suppose not..." He hummed

"What do you want for dinner?" He nuzzled his nose against his

"Not hungry..." He muttered "Did you see how thin my Mother is?..." He frowned, the image coming back in mind and making him grimance slightly

"Yeah..." He frowned "But I'm sure she'd want you to keep being well. She wouldn't want you to be too upset to eat, Levi..."

He sighed "I know... I just... The more I keep thinking about it the more I can't handle the thought of her just being... Gone..." He spoke quietly, closing his eyes again "I feel so fucking powerless, I can't do a damn thing to help her... Hell, she probably won't even make it to see our wedding..." He frowned more, his face scrunching up slightly in an attempt to hold back fresh tears

"Hey, you don't know that..." He sat next to him, pulling him into his lap so Levi could immediately burry his face into his chest for comfort as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I just know..." He mumbled into his chest, sniffing slightly

Eren frowned and kissed the top of his head, resting his chin there as he gently rubbed his back and thought about everything and anything he could possibly do to make things even a little bit better. A few moments passed before Erens eyes widened slightly as an idea came to mind, causing a sudden smile to stretch across his lips and his heart to skip a beat.

Levi blinked and glanced up to him when he heard the stirring in his chest for himself, looking up to him with a raised eyebrow. His expression changed into a suddenly confused yet intrigued one from the look on Erens face.

"What is it?..." Levi asked

Eren swallowed, some nerves suddenly washing over him. He swallowed thickly as he tried to cast them away, but of course when the thought of binding yourself to someone you love for the rest of your life comes to mind it was always going to make you nervous, no matter the situation or circumstance.

"I... Um... Levi?..."

"Just spit it out." He frowned slightly "What? Is all this too much for you or something?..."

"No, no, no! Nothing like that, I promise..." He took his face into his hands and kissed him once in reassurance

Levi breathed a small sigh of relief, nodding slightly and leaning his forehead against his "So what is it?... I practically heard your heart skip a beat just there..." He mumbled, his breath ghosting over Erens lips

Eren took in a deep breath, tilting Levis chin up to face him "I want to marry you..."

Levi blinked in confusion and raised an eyebrow "We're already engaged, Eren…" He said bluntly

Eren laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck "I mean sooner, like a lot sooner..."

"But what about all the planning we did and the deposits we made already? We already set a date and-"

"Levi, I want to tie myself to you sooner rather than later, for our and your Moms sake... She should see you happy on one of the most important days of your life- Our lives..." He spoke softly, a warm smile tugging at his lips "I'm going to go crazy if we're not married soon... I want to be yours and I want you to be mine, officially..."

Levi felt the oxygen leave his lungs and his face burn with a light blush, licking his suddenly dry lips and biting them as his words ran through his mind over and over again. Without even realising it, he nodded with an unfamiliar smile on his lips "Y-Yeah... Yeah, let's get married..."

. . .

They kept all the last minute rushed planning and preparations a secret from Kuchel who wore a smile through out all of her ongoing treatment despite her circumstances, and even managed to get back a small amount of money back they had deposited on things previously and immediately put it towards their sooner-than-later wedding. Even though Kuchels smile was getting weaker as the days passed, it was still as heartfelt and as genuine as ever. She was still her usual self which was one of the only things keeping Levi going, as well as Erens ever-growing support and love of course both of which made everything defiantly worth it. He was truly nothing without him, he was always his only source of light through the darker days and he couldn't love him anymore than he did for that.

They parked outside of her home, thankful that the hospital had let her spend her remaining weeks there rather than in uncomfortable territory. Kuchel even appeared a lot happier being back in the family home where she raised Levi herself, always seeming to talk about memories of when Levi was younger when they visited her. The place did seem a lot bigger and emptier without Levi still living with her, but she was happy for her Son and already accepted that Levi grew up some time ago. All she wanted was for him to be happy and that itself brought her great joy, she accepted Eren with open arms of course and immediately saw how perfect they were together and they of course made the effort to visit her almost everyday or at least they days they were totally busy planning everything for their upcoming event.

"Okay, so when he go to pick her up, don't say anything, okay? Stick to the plan." Levi smiled slightly and Eren swore that was the first genuine smile he had saw from him since all of their misfortune started

"Of course, wouldn't want all the last minute planning be for nothing." He smiled back, absentmindedly twisting the engagement ring on his finger as pre-wedding anxiety started to gnaw away at him.

They stopped outside her door, Levi pulled Eren down by the collar of his dress shirt and kissed him deeply, the action full of love and gratitude. Eren smiled against his lips and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned his forehead against Levis for a moment, mumbling a loving "I love you."

"I love you too..." He leaned up and kissed him once more before they went inside, knocking first.

"Levi." Kuchel smiled "You're early."

"I'm always early." He smiled slightly, walking over to her and hugging her "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded "Exactly how fancy is this restaurant? I don't want you spending too much-"

"Mother, it's all set. Don't worry about it."

She shook her head at him almost gracefully "If you must insist. You both look very handsome." She smiled more as she glanced to the pair

"Thank you, you look lovely yourself, Kuchel." Eren smiled in return

Levi helped her into the car, Eren having offered her his usual seat upfront beside Levi, before they drove to their venue.

They didn't have enough time to plan anything spectacular, it wasn't anything too extravagant but both would admit they did well with what time and resources they had left, and it was hard enough to keep their eyes off of eachother as well. It was nothing compared to what they had originally planned, but when they got there, everything just felt... Perfect. Like everything just fell right into place at the right moment as if things were meant to happen this way after all.

They got out of the car and Kuchel blinked in confusion, looking at the office-like building they had parked in front of. The exterior of the building was black marble with a simple enough gold coloured scripted letters above the double glass doors and large blinded windows reading "Registry Office".

"Levi?..." His mother asked, glancing at the well dressed pair in front of her "I thought we were going out for dinner." A small smile tugged slightly at her lips

"Mother..." Levi cleared his throat, his own nerves sinking in suddenly and making it dry "I... We..." He stuttered a bit, trying to find the words to explain their current actions

"We wanted you to see us get married." Eren spoke warmly, his smile the same as his tone "Sooner rather than later, I wanted you to see him on the day that I just know he'll smile his brightest... And I wanted your blessing before..." He trailed off as he blushed lightly, looking to his feet nervously as he went back to twisting the engagement ring on his finger.

Kuchel smiled wide and heartfelt, blinking away the sudden tears that welled up in her soft grey eyes "Sweetheart... You already had it..." She said, laughing softy as a soft sob almost broke free in the process.

She walked over and took Erens hands in her own, holding them as tightly as she could "The moment you walked into my Sons life, you were already apart of this family... We both love you so much..."

Eren blinked as a tear suddenly ran down his face and laughed in delightful embarrassment, Kuchel hugged him tightly as he hugged her back, Eren smiled more as he pulled Levi into the hug.

"Now, let's get you boys happily married." She smiled with glassy eyes

She kissed Erens cheek before she turned to Levi, her smile still ever-glowing and infectious "I can't believe my Son is getting married today..." She laughed, a happy sob almost escaping her lips again as she pinched his cheeks slightly before hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead. Eren watched them fondly for a moment before turning to Levi, kissing his cheek sweetly "I'll meet you down the aisle, yeah? I'll be the one in the nicest looking suit in the room~" He teased

Levi snorted, a light blush covering his cheeks as he laughed, the sound endearing music to Erens ears "I'll take a run for your money, Jaeger."

"Making full use of my last name before it changes to yours, eh?" He grinned, shaking his head a bit "Don't keep me waiting too long, Mr. Ackerman."

"And leave the future Mr. Ackerman waiting? That's not in my nature."

Eren snorted this time and kissed him once before he gave them a last smile and entered the building, disappearing from their sight. Levi sighed in content, looking at his Mother again and smiling. This was by far was one of the best ideas Erens ever had in his life and if it took the rest of his- their -life to make it up to him then so be it. He'd never forget today.

When they gathered their bearings, they went inside, his mother linking her arm with his strong one. The front of house staff and workers gave them friendly smiles before they went into the registry room itself after they took their que to walk inside, the soft music starting to play as their respected friends stood from their seats at each side of the room as they watched Levi and Kuchel walk down the aisle together. Mikasa and Armin were by Erens side down in front already, his Lovers lopsided grin only growing more once they locked eyes as he watched him walk ever so closer to him to finally meet him down the aisle, never breaking their held gaze from one another.

Kuchel smiled and blinked away more tears after gently placing Levis hand in Erens, taking Erens other one and clasping it over Levis more securely "Look after him for me, Eren…" She spoke softly

"I will, for the rest of my life. I promise... There is nothing I wouldn't do for him..."


End file.
